The Meeting
by TequilaKiss
Summary: COMPLETE [OneShot] This is the third and final oneshot following Letters To You and My Reply Hope you like! Pairing DracoHermione


**Dislcaimer-**** Characters and settings belong to the amazing, and truely wonderful, Miss. J.K.Rowling. But the plot is mine. he he...**

**The Meeting**

**And so, here we are again. The past two tellings have been from either Draco or Hermione's point of view. Now you have it from mine. So here you are...**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Hermione let out a small gasp as she heard a constant pecking at her window. Being so engrossed in her book, it at startled her. Standing up, and letting the owl in, she pulled the letter off the owls leg, and it stood on her desk, waiting to take a reply to whomever it was from.

Breaking the seal of the letter, her eyes grew wider with every word. Backing up so she plopped onto her bed, a look of shock crossed her face that was soon replaced with a large, toothy smile.

_Oh my gosh! He….he likes me. No! He loves me! Oh my effin' gosh! I can't believe it! This is-well this is amazing. Our table at 2AM tomorrow, huh? At **our** table… _(laughs) _I like the sound of that…_

Grabbing a quill and a bottle of ink she quickly scribbled a reply on the back on the parchment. (_Yes!_) Rolling the parchment up, she attached it to the patient bird, and watched as it flew off around the corner of the Tower.

Smiling to herself, she climbed into bed, and fell into the lovely world of dreams.

Waking up to the sunlight streaming in through her window, Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and lazily pulled the covers from her as she stood up. Taking a quick shower, she put on her school uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, grey knee-length skirt, white stockings, black dress shoes, tie, and of course, the black robes. Grabbing her bag, she headed out of the dormitory, to a waiting Harry and Ron.

The three made there way down to the Great Hall, the two boys talking animatedly of Quidditch while Hermione just listened.

Draco woke up feeling happy even though it was 7AM. It took him a minute to realize what had caused this happiness, then Hermione came to mind and a grin came to his face.

They were meeting tonight. He had got her reply shortly after sending the letter to her. Apparently she was just as excited about this as he was. With the thought of being with Hermione that night, and seeing her during classes that day, he quickly untangled himself from his sheets, jumped in the shower then put his uniform on. His uniform, similar to Hermione's, but without the skirt, consisted of black dress pants, white long sleeve shirt, black dress shoes, tie, and of course, the black school robes.

Stuffing his books into his bag, and shouldering it, he headed down to the Common Room, and walked to the Great Hall with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Classes flew by in a blur for both Draco and Hermione. Since they were both in the Advanced classes together, they saw each other all day. This was not a bad thing. But, since they didn't want to cause any suspicion, they could not sit, nor partner up with each other, or talk to each other. So they settled to just sneaking quick looks, and small smiles at each other, when no one else was looking.

After dinner, Hermione made her way to her room to start her homework. Even though she was overly excited about meeting Draco that night, she was still excited to start him homework. She always liked to get whatever homework that was given out on a Friday, done on that Friday, so her weekend was left free.

The hours flew by quickly as she was into her work, and before she knew it her clock was flashing 1:30AM. Quickly placing all of her books into a neat pile on her desk, she changed out of her school uniform, settling for a pair of blue jeans, with a white t-shirt, and a dark blue hoodie.

Exiting her dorm quietly, she descended the stairs on tip toes, and quickly got across the Common Room, and out the portrait without a sound. Walking quickly towards the library, she smiled to herself.

Draco was rudely awakened by his clock buzzing loudly. Shutting it off before it managed to awaken any of his room mates, he looked at the time. 1:30AM flashed persistently across the clock.

Grumbling he scrambled out of bed, slipped the robe over his uniform and walked out the dormitory door with nothing but the small click of the door shutting. Creeping quietly through the Common Room, and exited through the portrait, and he was off to the library.

Hermione enter the library, and noticed how it wasn't completely dark.

_Madam Pince must have been in a rush to leave the library lit. _

Walking quietly to the back of the library she seen that the back table was empty. Assuming she was early she grabbed a random book off the shelf, settled herself in her normal seat, and read while waiting for Draco.

Not long after her entering, Draco came into the library, looking around carefully to make sure no one that shouldn't be in there wasn't there.

_Although, I shouldn't be here, either. _he thought, while a grin came to his face.

Upon seeing Hermione with a book in hand, reading, his grin turned into a face-covering-smile. How Hermione-ish.

Hermione turned around when she heard footsteps behind her and seen Draco looking at her with a smile across his face.

_He looks much more handsome smiling then he does scowling. Although, he looks quite good with the scowl, too. _

"What are you smiling about?" She asked with a confused grin on her face.

"Oh, nothing. So…we need to talk, huh." His face lost the smile and grew serious. Because he was serious about this and hoped that she was too.

"Yes, of course." She pulled the chair out beside her for him to sit down. He took the seat, and looked at her. Hoping she would say something first, but apparently she was hoping the same thing of him.

"Well..."

"Uuhh...yeah.."

Cough Cough

"Alright. I've gotta say this. I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you for a few years now. I'd say around Thrid year, when you slapped me. It bothered me so much when I first found out I liked you. But, because of my reputation, I had thought it was pure desire, and would soon disappear...But it didn't. If anything, it grew stronger over the years. Your determination to do so good in school, and protect Potter and Weasley, your intelligent, your beauty. Well, it was all so much. Your the exact opposite of me, yah know? I can have intelligent conversations with you but when the time calls for it I know that we could be...intimate...Is this making any sense to you a'tall?"

Draco ran his longer fingered hand through his hair, and let out a long breath. That was a lot to say, especially since it was just to break the awkward silence. There was silence now, but only because Hermione was still trying to get up the courage to talk.

"That makes perfect sense. Oh, I haven't stopped thinking about since Fourth Year, at the Yule Ball. I remembered seeing you dancing with Pansy and she was all over you, and you had this look of pure disgust on your face, and I had just laughed. I grew jealous seeing her all over you, and it confused me a great deal that night, and stayed with me for quite some time, before I figured out I had feelings, other then strong dislike towards you. It scared me so much. So, since I couldn't talk to anybody, I began my writing of the letters, and poems, and such. I have piles upon piles hidden in my trunk.

When I got your letter replying to mine, I had been so worried you were going to laugh at me or assume it was just some joke. But when you told me that you felt the same way for me..Oooh! I swear I must have been on Cloud 9!"

Hermione got over her fear of telling Draco how she felt quite easily (as you can see), and was soon telling him more and more. Eventually after almost an hour and a half of Hermione's pure talking, Draco decided he needed to shut her up, and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers gently, to see if she pulled away.

On the contrary she lent into the kiss. Brushing his tongue lightly against her lips, she opened her mouth to allow him the access he wished for. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her out of her chair into his own on his lap. She wound her arms around his neck, and started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. Soft moans were coming from both, and each time one would moan, the other would smile.

**So, this is where I leave you. As you can see, Hermione and Draco have..cough cough activities, to attend to, so I will leave you here to use your imagination as to what our lovely couple are doing. (_grins_) I won't tell you they lived happily ever after, because they won't. No one does, right? But, yes they do escape the wraths of Lucius. Not quite sure how, but they do. Harry and Ron grew to get used to Malfoy, err..Draco. They still threatened him occasionally, but that's just a twisted friendship between the boys. **

**And so concludes my little telling of Hermione and Draco. Hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it. I know, sounds corny, but what can yah do right? **

**Much love, **

**TK**

**THE END**


End file.
